Bathroom Troubles
by ridingdamon
Summary: Elena's found her self in a tight situation with Damon, literally.


It was a hard night at The Grill, _literally._ Damon and Elena, having gotten into a fight earlier that night, were sitting across the room from each other. Elena sitting with her friends in one of the booths and Damon sitting at the bar, sucking down shots of bourbon.

Elena was wearing a tight purple tank top that filled out her boobs very well and a short skirt to match. There was a reason she was dressed that way, and there was no other person she would dress that way for other than Damon.

They had been eyeing each other all night, but only when the other looked away. It wasn't about who will forgive who, but who will break first.

Knowing Damon was watching her, she leaned over the table, as if she was really into what her friends were talking about, her cleavage practically calling for him.

Elena knew how to rile Damon up and she didn't hold back on it. Even though she wouldn't admit it, she missed him.

When their food came, Elena took in the wonderful smell of the cheesy pepperoni pizza that was now being placed infront of them and purposely moaned. The small things were the easiest to tease.

She quickly glanced over at Damon, a sly smirk graced her lips as they locked eyes with each other for a moment while she licked her lips seductively before taking a bite and softly moaning again, following it with a "so good"

Elena couldn't help but laugh at the trouble she's now caused. She had decided to put a hold on making her boyfriend sexually frustrated and enjoy her friends company and eat, but Damon continously grabbing at his crotch through his jeans kept her attention. It was a good thing he loved going commando or he'd be even more uncomfortable than he already was.

"Elena?" a voice echoed beside her. Her friends knew what she was up to, and they got a good laugh out of it. God knows all the times they got together for girls night and went to The Grill and Caroline did it to Matt while he was working, or Bonnie to Jeremy.

The fact that she was doing this to him, that _she_ could tease him and turn him on even at the worst times, not only turned Damon on, but turned Elena on a great amount.

It was a mutual thing between them, something they loved doing, and it was Elena's turn.

The last time it happened they were going for a walk through the park when they had to take a detour behind some bushes. All throughout the day Damon would whisper things in her ear, things that he wanted to do to her, telling her about the objects around the park he would shove her against or put her on top and fuck her mercilicely.

"You're throwing me off" Elena whispered to the girls, letting out a small laugh. "I'll be right back" she continued, getting up and making her way to the bathroom.

Elena stood in front of the mirror, water dripping down her face from splashing herself with a handful from the tap to cool down. Was it hot in here? _No, it's just you. _

The door swung open and Elena gasped, spinning around and coming face to face with the mysterious man in black. It was Damon.

The terrified look on her face faded into seductive bedroom eyes and a sexy smirk. "Can I help you?" she asked him, raising her eyebrows.

Damon walked towards her, slowly but surely, backing her up until she was against the wall with nowhere to go, not that she would go anywhere anyway. His body against hers, she could feel his bulge pressing up against her and what she had done to him.

Without saying a word, Elena's hands dropped down and started stroking his hard member through his pants. Their eyes met again and she bit her lip as he reacted just as she wanted him to.

Damon's hand fell against the wall behind her, his body twitching under her touch after all the teasing he had endured earlier. "Oh fuck it.." he finally grunted. He brought his hand around and gripped her throat, holding her chin up, forcing her to look at him. "Stall" he told her.

Elena pulled her hands away and they quickly hurried into the last bathroom stall.

The door locked behind them and Elena found herself back against the wall. They exchanged small smiles before their lips connected in a fit of hot, rough, passion.

Before pulling away Damon took her bottom lip between his teeth and sucked on it, Elena unable to quiet her moans.

"I want you so bad" Damon whispered into her ear before pressing open mouthed kisses to her jawline and down to her neck, biting down hard on her sweet spot, and then soothing it with his tongue.

"Take me.." she moaned out between heavy breaths.

Elena's hands ruffled through his hair when Damon took them in his and held them over her head against the wall, interlocking their fingers for the time being.

"Keep your hands there" he told her sternly, removing his hands and grazing his fingers down her body and to the bottom of her skirt, slowly lifting it up, his fingers just barely touching her. Damon wasn't the only one going commando.

Her body ached for his touch, ached for him to be inside of her but she knew she'd have to work for it. Damon kneeled down infront of her and slid off her skirt. "Spread your legs" he grunted. Elena followed his demands, opening her legs wider as she tried to keep his other demand in mind, holding her arms still.

Damon smirked as he watched her struggle to stay in place. He continuted to kiss up and down her thighs, ignoring the place that was itching for him the most, the fire burning hotter in her core.

"Damon please.." Elena huffed.

He stood up slowly, his forehead falling against hers and they locked eyes on each other again as his thumb stroked her throbbing core, gently sliding a few more fingers inside of her and pumping in and out.

Elena's eyes fell shut, she was sensitive enough as it was. A loud gasp escaped her and the waves of pleasure flowing through her sent her falling to her knees. Damon followed, kneeling down beside her. Their original position still in tact.

The real test on whether Elena could withstand Damon's demands were now put to the challenge. Damon increased his pace on her clit and pumped his fingers faster, the jolts of pleasure and pain shooting through her had her biting her lip to keep from screaming. The sensitivity she was feeling was immense now.

The slightest touch causing her body to tremble.

"Oh, God.. Oh, fuck!" she moaned out in heavy breaths, barely holding on.

"I want to hear my name, Elena" he told her. "Look at me"

With every sensation jolting through her body Elena managed to look up at him. Her mouth hung open as she tried to follow his instructions. "Da-Damon.." she whimpered as she released onto his fingers.

A smile appeared on Damon's face as he took his fingers away and brought them up to his mouth, licking up Elena's juices. "Good girl. You can put your arms down now" he told her calmly.

Elena's arms dropped to the floor as her hands steadied against it, holding herself up. Damon stood up and held out his hand as if to help her.

Given that she gained enough energy back, Elena reached up and grabbed his hand, pulling herself up with him.

Once she was on her feet she took a moment to regain her thoughts. _Don't let your guard down _came to her mind as she found herself against the wall again, this time she was facing it.

Damon unbuttoned his pants and let them fall to his ankles. With the head of his member resting against her entrance, he began to tease her as he stroked back and forth and over her clit causing her body to twitch.

His fingers tracing small lines up and down on her back making their way up her shoulders and into her hair, grabbing as much into a ponytail and pulling her head back towards him so she could listen.

"You're going to do everything I tell you to do" he whispered in her ear. His voice was back to a low growl like before.

Elena smirked "And what if I don't?" she shot back.

"You don't, I stop"

Elena moaned lightly at his response and nodded.

He positioned her to his liking and entered her gently. Elena heaved a small breath as he began to thrust.

"Tell me you're mine, Elena"

She smiled at his demand. "I'm yours, Damon" she moaned quietly

"You're what?" he said again, slowing down his pace, teasing her.

"I'M YOURS!" she said louder, trying her hardest not scream again.

"Good girl" he replied in approval as he gave her ass a nice smack, thrusting into her harder and faster, Elena's moans getting louder with each one.

As they came to move in sync, Elena's inner walls began to clench around Damon's member and his body writhed at the feeling. "Fuck, Elena, you feel so good on me!" he moaned, his other hand falling against the wall to maintain his balance.

"You feel so good _in _me!" she stressed, pushing herself outwards giving him a better and deeper path, one he was more than willing to take.

Elena was on the verge of a wild orgasm when voices suddenly filled the room. Her moans quickly muffled by Damon's hand as she threw her hands against the wall. "Can't have you screaming and giving us away" he whispered into her ear, slowing his pace down, his thrusting more gentle now. He brushed the hair out of her face, nibbling on her ear. "Do you like the way my cock feels inside you, Elena?" he continued, his voice low, raspy. "Do you like the way I fill you.."

His words were like a trigger; a ticking time bomb. Elena refused to let whoever those people were ruin the moment. If she couldn't say it, she was going to show it. Her hands pressed to the wall, she pushed herself onto Damon, her moans disguised by deep, heavy breaths under his hand.

Damon was impressed. He knew Elena was persistent, but never considered how much.

They listened as the door opened and slammed shut behind them, the voices were gone. Damon took his hand away from Elena's mouth and she exhaled a hard breath.

"Come for me, Elena" he told her, picking up his pace once more.

It was no secret they were both about to lose it.

The intensity of their orgasms crashing together sent them over the edge into oblivion. How they were still standing was a good question.

When the smoke cleared, Damon grabbed Elena's hand and brought it under them to where they were joined and pulled out of her, their juices dripping onto her hand

"Taste us" he whispered.

Elena's eyes widened as she brought her hand up to her mouth and licked her fingers clean of them, holding eye contact with him and licking her lips once she was done.

"You're so fucking hot" Damon grunted again, pulling her into him and pressing a soft kiss to her lips. "Now let's get out of here"

Elena nodded, picking up her skirt and sliding it back on. Just as Damon did his pants.

Clearing her throat, she turned to him. "You broke first" playfully bumping him as they walked out of the bathroom.


End file.
